


Equius: Look For The High Blood

by thunderwave



Category: Homestuck, homesmut - Fandom
Genre: Homsmut, I-should-be-asleep hour ofthe night, M/M, NSFW, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwave/pseuds/thunderwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius wondered the meteor's twisting and turning halls, more waiting than searching. He had no idea why he was looking for the high blood, he simply felt an urge to find his purple blooded superior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equius: Look For The High Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I should be asleep but I found a gamquius picture that "inspired me" to write a fan fic and I would credit it if I could find out who it's original creator was.

Equius wondered the meteor's twisting and turning halls, more waiting than searching. He'd gone out on a "secret" mission of his own, keeping his little expedition to himself while the others did their own thing. He knew he'd never find what he was looking for if he actually tried to find him, he found you. He had just entered deep into the meteors bowels when he heard the faint honking he'd been hoping for. He continued on his way with little hesitation. He wasn't sure what he really came looking for the high blood for but he felt an urge to find him. Almost like a silent command he hadn't heard but more felt. it wasn't long until the Honking got louder and then abruptly stopped. Equius prayed to every deity he'd ever hear of that no one would come after him.

"so you finally got the motherfucking message." Gamzee's sober voice echoed about the corridor where Equius had had stopped along with the honking. The blue blood stayed silent even as his skin began to prickle and sweat lightly beaded on his forehead. Gamzee's honking had started again but was quiet, as was the little laugh he gave.

"High B100d?" Equius inquired, "What message?"

"THE ONE I'VE BEEN MOTHERFUCKING YELLIN AT YOU BROTHER." Gamzee dropped behind Equius with a soft thud, his clubs clicking against the metal floor as he set them down. Equius turned around slowly. He was quiet surprised when he fell to the hard for, Gamzee's lips against Equius's own. The high blood's sharp teeth tugging and pricking and biting into the blueblood's lower lip. 

"H-High B100d!" Equius pulled away but Gamzee practically snarled and pulled the Zahhak back up, biting hard and drawing blood. He moved a hand up the front of Equius's shirt, the other griping a fist full of Eq's hair to keep him from moving again. Equius's was propped up on his elbows and immediately stopped struggling, taking the snarl as a command to stop fighting. He assumed correctly and Gamzee continued. He run his claws down the blue blood's back leaving pin prick trails across his thick grey skin. Gamzee dragged his claws across Equius's grub scars, gently at first but doing it a second time and digging deep. Equius squeezed his eyes shut for a moment but did so again when Gamzee traced the lines he'd made on his back, this time drawing thick trails and bringing up blood. 

Gamzee stood suddenly, "on your motherfucking knees." He demanded. Equius began sweating profusely as he did as he was told, shaking slightly when Gamzee pulling his own polka-dotted sweat pants and boxers down just enough for him to tease gently at his slightly unsheathed bulge until it was out almost full length. Equius's face blushed violently blue. It was mostly common that the higher blooded trolls and larger anatomy, but he wasn't quite expecting this. His blood-pusher beat wildly as Gamzee spoke next, "OPEN WIDE MOTHERFUCKER." Equius dare not disobey and obediently opened his mouth, wincing slightly when the purple blood moved forward, his bulge prodding at Equius's lips, obviously enjoying the moist warmth when it eagerly entered his mouth. Gamzee gave a short, grutal purr when Equius closed his lips around his length. "go on, you should know what to do brother." He cooed, one hand gently petting Equius's silky hair and rubbing around the base of his broken horn. Equius also let an involuntary purr of his own, gently placing his hands on the purple blood's hips as he moved his head forward and back slowly. He sucked and licked, gently at first but picking up the pace when Gamzee impatiently bucked his hips, nearly making Equius gag. "HEH, WELL AT LEAST YOUR MOTHERFUCKING GOOD AT /SOMETHING/." His tone was rude but his voice was soft. 

Gamzee could feel a slight pressure begin to build and foced Equius back and away from his blge. "high b100d? Did I do something wrong?" He asked quietly. Gamzee laughed at him. 

"nah motherfucker, just switchin motherfuckin position." Gamzee kneeled, "OFF WITH THE CLOTHES MOTHERFUCKER." Gamzee had already shed his pants during the oral. Equius complied, his muscled body revealed to the cold air, sweat making him practically shimmer. "that's a good boy." Equius's already blue face, as impossible as it seemed, had grown a darker shade of blush when his own writhing bluge was released from his now stained underpants. *He's not s bad himself* Gamzee thought, as he stood facing the starch naked blue blood. "ON THE MOTHERFUCKING GROUND." He ordered, Equius visibly shivering this time. Once he was laying down he closed his eyes and relished the cold metal floor beneath him. A strange sensation, that he wouldn't deny enjoying, filled him from head to toe. he peered out a half closed eye lid and sat up kind of instinctually. Gamzee had lowered himself onto Equius's bulge, the blue blood filling his nook nicely. Gamzee met Equius at eye level when he sat up, straddling the blue blood was slightly difficult when he moved but Gamzee shifted and made himself comfortable before taking off the Sagittarius's cracked glasses. The room seemed oddly bright without his tinted lens but he would live. Gamzee began to move, bouncing slowly at first on Equius's thick bulge, picking up speed and trying to find friction after getting used to the member nearly filling his nook completely. Equius stifled a groan and instead tilted his head slightly up, his eyes still half lidded. Gamzee grinned manically and rode Equius hard. After a while of stifled moans and huffs of hot breath, the were both breathing hard, Equius had shifted and now had the high blood pinned beneath him. Much to Gamzee's pleasure the blue blood began thrusting , a hand finding its way to the high blood's bulge and pumping in time to his thrusts. It didn't take long before they both came, a hot sticky mess of blue and purple. They rode out their orgasms, Gamzee gripping onto Equius's arm with one hand and the other on the back of his neck. Equius quickly removed himself from on top of the purple blood and apologized for not pulling out but Gamzee simply laughed at him once more. "you're a pitiful mess motherfucker." He said, standing and redressing. 

"Y-yes high b100d..." Equius closed his eyes and rubbed his face, sitting there in silence for who knows how long. When he looked up again Gamzee was, as expected, gone. Equius found his glasses and redressed himself before heading back out into the maze of the meteor, finding his way back to his own respite block. He hadn't know what he'd been hoping for, nor what he had even gone looking for the high blood to begin with but decided not to dwell on it. instead he showered, dressed in clean clothes, and went about his day.

**Author's Note:**

> being my first gamquius fic comments are very much welcome. critique especially.


End file.
